celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Serina
Serina is the ship A.I. for the Spirit of Fire in the game Halo Wars. She appears several times during the game to provide the player with additional information, status updates or secondary missions. She is the only other AI to be shown in a Halo game besides Cortana, and the only one not part of the Spartan II program. Serina entered the Multiverse September 11th, 2009 as a second character for Sarah Kerrigan, and has been played once. Description As an AI program, Serena physical appearance is not fixed, but subject to the memory blocks and possessors she is possessing at the time. This particular physical appearance is rarely relevant, however, as she conducts the vast majority of her interactions by audio, video or holographic projector. When interacting with others through a visual media, she nearly always uses a tall, slender female human avatar with strait black hair that drops to her mid back. Her avatar is clothed in a white lab-style coat, black pants and tall black boots. Although she rarely bothers to change them, these clothes are all mutable according to her personal desires. When she first appeared in the multiverse she was always seen blueshifted by the Spirit of Fire’s holographic displays. Since her departure and return, however, she has chosen to appear in true color more often, though she still defaults to a translucent blue when she’s acting more in the background. Serina has a very human speech pattern, though her voice is almost always particularly calm and steady. She speaks with a mild British accent. Being used to being on very small projectors, Serina tends to be conservative in her movements, rarely taking more than a half-step in any direction. She typically displays herself as standing with proper posture, and given her non-physical nature, never grows tired from doing so. If she’s actively working on something extended and difficult, she’ll often bring up a holographic display board to work on, otherwise, she tends to keep her hands clasped behind her back. Personality Particularly during actual military operations, Serina has a dark, dry, sarcastic wit that can cause her to come off as uncaring and detached. Even those who have gotten to know her tend to read her as more separated and analytical then warm or personally interested. She also speaks with a supreme confidence in her abilities born of mathematical precision. Her tempered voice, her speed of thought as an AI and her tendency to pop in and out of conversations only serve to strengthen this appearance. The truth is far to the opposite, however. She cares very deeply for the people she feels she’s there to protect and those she calls her friends. Her brief rampancy served to strengthen these traits, but also forced her to reconsider the extent which we she applied them. Of late she had found herself spending more time weighing close friends against more distant ones, and cost of doing good against it’s benefits. She guiltily enjoys inane gossip, particularly about people she has limited contact with, and still retains some scattered memories from the human brain she was constructed from. She has a theoretical interest in chocolate. Category:Player Characters Background Serina came online in 2530 onboard the Spirit of Fire, and has remained on the ship ever sense. She participated in the final year of the “Fire Years of Hell” on Harvest, an action that resulted in the eventual ‘liberation’ of Harvest from Covenant hands. Her final actions on that planet involved support for the reconstruction of Alpha base and Dr. Anders’ investigation of the Forerunner structure found nearby. A map generated from a Forerunner artifact inside the structure pointed to the near by human colony of Arcadia. After assisting in the evacuation of civilians, the Spirit of Fire’s personnel investigated a well protected Covenant base. During the investigation, Dr. Anders was kidnapped by the Arbiter and taken to a hidden shield world where they first encountered the Flood. The Spirit of Fire gave chase and became embroiled in a running battle along the world’s interior as the Prophet of Regret attempted to cease control over the fleet of Forerunner ships stationed there. In order to prevent these overwhelming numbers from being used against humanity, the Spirit of Fire’s FTL drive was detonated inside the world, destroying the fleet. Without an FTL drive, the Spirit of Fire was forced to return to UNSC space at sublight speeds. A trip which eventually resulted in their passage threw a time-space rift and into the Multiverse. Involvement Arrival in the Multiverse Arriving on the cusp of the Zombie Invasion, Serina and the Spirit of Fire’s Marines were swiftly deployed to the Tower of Twilight in what began as an investigation, and quickly turned into a rearguard for the frantic evacuation to the Lunar Flotilla. For some time after the fall of the Tower, the Spirit of Fire maintained position as an adjunct to the Flotilla, where her large bulk and Serina’s own fleet organizational skill were utilized for the stabilization of the refugees and their orbital encampment. This assistance brought her into contact with many multiverseal residents, including the SAS solider Soap, who stayed onboard as an attaché. A short time later, after the source of the Zombie Invasion was determined, Serina and the UNSC Marines took part in the Battle of Delta Halo, the final action against the Infected. She was instrumental in deployment and strategic oversight of both her own UNSC forces, as well as many other soldiers gathered from around the multiverse. These soldiers, along with Alan Schezar and Sparrow held the entrance to the ring’s control room until the ring could be activated, eliminating the infection for good. Sense the destruction of the Infected, Serina and the crew of the Spirit of Fire have been focusing primarily on how to return to UNSC space and both assist the ongoing war effort there, as well as warn them of the threat posed by the Flood. During the down time while this research is being performed, Serina sent an expedition to Spira in order to secure magical assistance for the recovery of her deep-frozen Red Team, and expedition that resulted in them helping to defend the supposedly protected city from waves of monsters assaulting it. She also got involved in a number of other projects, such as assisting in the construction of a new multiverse hospital and weapons development with Legion. Eventually Prof. Anders study of the Rift Drive and interdimensional travel progressed to the point where they would be able to jump home if they were able to get a related point of reference. Analysis from the Infected Invasion indicated that this reference could be found on the ruins of the Halo structure. The plans to recover this information, however, were temporarily put on hold when a number of alternate Earths appeared in orbit around the Moon. The Serina and the rest of the crew of the Spirit of Fire answered a distress call from one of the Earths, where the encountered Rose Shepard, and started a joint operation to investigate the signal. Planetside they discovered the city was under attack by a mutating parasite. Defeating several parasite-controlled organisms, they rescued Jill Valentine and helped stabilize the planet. Now able to focus their attention more completely on returning to UNSC space, the Spirit of Fire returned to the Pirate’s Scar and began ground operations on the fragment of Delta Halo containing the Forerunner Library. With the Spartans of Red Team acting as a spearhead, the UNSC troops headed deep into Halo’s understructure, forced to hurry due to an oncoming hurricane. A successfully executed smash and grab against a fortified Chaos cult allowed them to escape the world fragment before the storm trapped or destroyed them all. Rampancy The Spirit of Fire’s return to UNSC space was far from triumphant. Although they had arrived exceptionally close to home by astronomical standards, they were still well out in deep space and, unbeknownst to them, several years in the future. The Spirit of Fire’s emergency distress beacon was first picked up by a Covenant salvage team. Their salvage attempt lead to a massive ship-to-ship battle which resulted in the death of Captain Cutter, a loss Serina took personally. With the help of Red Team, Serina finally managed to secure victory before being cast adrift again. When the Spirit of Fire was finally recovered by a UNSC prowler, Serina was taken into an extensive debriefing with the new ships lead ONI agent. The intensity of the debriefing and realization that she was going to be removed from active duty put too much strain on her already damaged neural net, causing her to descend into rampancy. Now facing imminent destruction, she was forced to flee the Spirit of Fire and return to the Multiverse, uploading herself onto a Shy Guy public server. Once back in the multiverse, she knew she would have only a limited amount of time before her Rampancy progressed to the point where it consumed her core processes and ended her life. She sent out several requests for aid and received replies from Vindel Mauser, Rose Shepard and Pascal. Vindel offered an immediately available holding step, while Rose was able to offer the opportunity to obtain a sufficiently advanced network to allow Serina to attempt achieving metastability. Accessing Vindel’s immediate solution, Serina uploaded herself to a university supercomputer the Shadow Mirror leader had secured for her and gained a few moments of clarity as her mind was once again allowed to expand and spin of the dangerous and self-consuming thoughts. Holding up her part of the deal, she quickly established contact with the damaged AI Magus and helped her through her own programing and personality difficulties. Sometime later, once Rose was above to put together an expedition back into her own universe, Serina patched herself through an Ingressian communications satellite and commanded four dedicated soldiers she’d known who’d decided to stay in the multiverse as they joined Rose in traveling through the Wormhole to secure a Geth station for her to use. By this point time, desperation and worry was pushing her to the edge of collapse. Through the heroic efforts of EDI and the Geth, the nearly self-destructive Serina was successfully transferred. Calm in the Storm Upon returning to the Multiverse, Serina made contact with Pascal who had become concerned with mysterious issues cropping up across the multiverse. Pascal linked Serina up with Uber Ethereal, whom she had encountered once before in the arena. She learned about the alien’s suspicions regarding a connection between the events and transverse town. Analyzing the data he had gathered, along with some she stole from the Shy Guys, Serina was able to pinpoint the location of the anomalies to a particular warehouse. The three of them, along with Fujiwara no Mokou assaulted the secret facility to put an end to the threat. The War to End All Wars Now based almost entirely from the distant Geth Station hidden in Deep Space and officially aligned with the new M.A.R.S. Faction, Serina found herself once again pushed into a multiverse-wide invasion. This time, the invaders seems very familiar, calling themselves the New Valorians and waving the sword of peace. Powers and Capabilities While unable to directly affect the physical world, Serena is a ‘smart AI’ and therefore can process an enormous amount of data in a very short amount of time, as well as perform very precise calculations. (An example given was the ability to simultaneously coordinate the repair and refit of 12 ships of the line.) The design of UNSC ships requires her to monitor, and gives her control over, almost every onboard system from automatic doors to weapons. More directly relevant to combat on the board, Serina is able to provide reconnaissance and operational support to her Marines on the ground, providing them with a combat advantage they wouldn’t have otherwise. Combat Resources Following Serina’s return to the multiverse without the support of the Spirit of Fire and it’s Marine compliment, the AI found she no longer had the resources to maintain a standing military of her own. Her subsequent joining of the (theoretically) non-militant M.A.R.S. faction made the reestablishment of such a group politically inappropriate. (Please Standby - Update in Progress)[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Mira ']' Quotes *“Threading a needle while accelerating around an exploding star inside a planet that's falling apart? Sure, why not?" *“The Spirit of Fire has suffered several critical failures, main engines are offline, MAC cannon’s offline, life support’s at 6%, and, of course, we still don’t have a FTL drive.” Trivia *In her game, Halo Wars, Serina is the only named UNSC character not to be available as a leader choice. See also * Sarah Kerrigan, Chell & Shui Zhu: Serina's Player's alternate characters. * Soap: Soap, from when he was a PC on the board. * M.A.R.S.: Serina's Faction External links * Serina's Game Statistics Halopedia References * Serina on Halopedia * UNSC Infantry Weapons * UNSC Vehicles * UNSC Mounted Weaponry Category:Player Characters